Envy
by lalala2127
Summary: "This wasn't supposed to happen, she thought again. It was an arranged marriage. They were never supposed to fall in love. She was supposed to be able to break them up and get her Sasuke-Kun to Fall in love with her.." SakuSasu


She stared in envy as the pink haired girl walked over to her new husband.

She was the one that was supposed to be in her place, not _her_. She knew however, that that bitch and her love would never fall in love. Knew that he would never fall in love with a girl like that. She smiled.

It was an arranged marriage after all.

It was true. From lands far and wide, clans gathered in their town to witness the wedding of the powerful Uchiha heir, Sasuke, and the beautiful princess of Konoha, Sakura. A powerful alliance, indeed.

Sasuke Uchiha was the man of her dreams. Tall and handsome with such piercing onyx eyes that they seemed to look inside your very soul. He had been the object of her affections for quite some time now. It had been her goal to make him love her. Then that bitch came along and her precious Sasuke-kun was forced to marry her.

Karin huffed. As she stared from the bushes, she felt another wave of jealousy as that girl touched Sasuke's arm. She stared longingly as she witnessed them standing together underneath that cherry blossom tree. How fitting.

She gave another smile when Sasuke walked away, without even a second glance at his wife. A wave of hurt flashed through Sakura's eyes. Even Karin could see it from her vantage point.

Now was Karin's chance to prove that it was her that could satisfy his needs.

She walked briskly towards Sasuke. As she was about to tap his shoulder, he swung around and faced her.

"What do you want, Karin?"

"Sasuke-kun", she purred in what she called her sexy voice, "Won't you come with me to my room? There's something I want to...show you."

Sasuke growled, which of course went unnoticed by the oh so oblivious Karin.

"How many times do we have to go over this, Karin? I will never, ever be interested in you. On top of that, I'm married. Back off."

"But Sasuke-kun! We both know that that bitch can never satisfy you! Come on!" She added another pout for an extra measure.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, yanked away his arm, and walked away. Karin didn't mess the 'annoying' that was aimed towards her. Karin pouted again. She had been trying to make him fall in love with her for months now. And so far, she had been utterly failing. Everyone fell for her! It didn't make sense that he wouldn't too. After all, she was the daughter of a high noble. What was wrong?

As she walked down the palace's corridor, she thought about what she had witnessed a couple months ago.

_Karin was walking down to Sasuke's room. She swung her arms happily. Tonight was the night, she thought. The night that she would finally get Sasuke Uchiha to sleep with her, to love her._

_However, when she arrived at his bedroom door, she froze in shock._

_Was that a...moan? _

_Another moan joined in the chorus. This time, it was Sasuke's. It was unmistakable._

_She heard the bed creak and more pants and whispers. Gasps of pleasure that even made her blush. Karin's blood ran cold. It couldn't be..._

_She then heard the unmistakable rasp of that bitch's name coming out of Sasuke's lips. _

Sakura_. _

_An answering moan came out of Sakura. Did that mean that Sasuke and Sakura actually liked each other? She looked down and realized that she was shaking. Karin tried to calm her breaths. When she finally succeeded, she began to think 'rationally'. Her Sasuke-kun was probably just scratching an itch. Nothing to worry about. She held her head up high and continued down the corridor. She would find him another day._

That happened weeks ago. Sasuke should have by now gotten tired of her! She made a turn and looked out of the window to her right. The window was right above the garden. She stopped a while and admired the peaceful scene.

A movement in the garden finally startled her from her daydreaming. From around a tree, Sakura flitted into view. Karin's jaw dropped when she realized that Sakura wasn't alone.

Along with her came her Sasuke-kun. They were holding hands. They were flirting and laughing. Karin gaped at the scene.

She watched in horror as Sasuke didn't try to pull his hand away. How he instead pulled her _closer_ and looked into her eyes. And _smiled_. Sasuke never smiled at anyone. Karin couldn't even recall a time where Sasuke smiled at her or even glanced in her direction without distain in his eyes. _Sakura_ could bring that out of him?

Karin continued to linger. She watched as Sakura looked up at him with love in her eyes. She quickly whipped her head to the side to watch Sasuke. She saw how he looked back down at her with the same...love.

She felt something glide down her cheek and soon realized that she was crying. She could feel her heart breaking and crumbling into a million pieces.

_This wasn't supposed to happen_, she thought brokenly as she observed the happy couple. Anyone who even merely glanced at them could see the utter love that they shared.

This wasn't supposed to happen, she thought again. It was an arranged marriage. They were never supposed to fall in _love_. She was supposed to be able to break them up and make Sasuke fall in love with her.

More tears fell.

Karin watched as Sasuke cradled Sakura's face in his palms. Slowly, he closed the distance between their lips. There they stood, underneath the cherry blossom tree, embracing like two people in love would. When Sasuke finally broke the kiss, he murmured three words that made Sakura smile in contentment.

All this time she wondered why that couldn't be her down there, in his arms. Her being the one kissed by him. Her being held by him.

And as she continued to watch them, she got her answer; realized why he could never love her. _She_ couldn't bring the fun side of him out; the soft looks that he could give. The love that he showed to Sakura, and Sakura only.

She finally realized. Her and Sasuke's 'love' wasn't love at all. It was merely a one sided, unrequited one. Sasuke never even looked at her with happiness, let alone smile at her.

Karin couldn't take it any longer. She turned to leave with her head down and tears still falling. She wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally crashed into a hard chest.

Startled, Karin looked up and into the beautiful, violet eyes of a man.

"Are you ok, miss? I'm so sorry."

"Oh! I, uh, wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry about that."

"My name's Suigetsu."

"Karin."

"Well Karin, why don't I walk you down into the kitchen. It looks like you could use some water."

As they passed that window again, both Karin and Suigetsu looked outside. Suigetsu grinned.

"Don't they look happy? I knew that Sakura was good for him. They make such a lovely couple, don't you think?"

Karin looked one last time at the couple before turning her head to look at Suigetsu. She smiled and tried not to let anymore tears fall.

"Yes. Yes they do."


End file.
